kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Delion
Tara Delion is one of several temple magicians of Atera, and the only one of the three whose name is known. She is often referred to as Miss Tara. Her tasks at the temple include managing the temple library. Appearance Tara appears as an adult woman with tan skin and light green eyes. She has a beauty mark on her cheek under her left eye. Her hair is blonde, shoulder length, and curly. She wears the customary garb of the Atera temple magicians. Personality Skills and Abilities Notes * Tara graduated from Eloth University and was a prodigy of her time. * During the Cataclysm, she was one of the three magicians who came to save Brilith. * Only Tara's first name has been given in the webtoon, but her full name appears in Volume 6. Plot Season 1 Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum While sharing her companions' desire to avoid troublesome situations, Tara appears boldest of the three and is often present while the other two have managed to flee the situation. Unlike 'Split-fringe' she seems to be not very skilled with words, and during the discussion with Brilith, agrees with the former's choice of direction and statements. Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss Tara later visits Brilith with Split-fringe, to ask about the defense system and flames in the city. She breaks down the door with hoti kubera and tries to wake Brilith, but finds her injured and commands Split-fringe to bring a doctor. She stays with Brilith and discusses the priest's vigor with her companions once Blue-mustache has healed Brilith. She reminds Split-fringe that Lorraine has been sent away and tries to explain her lack of action when Asha arrives with Kubera and asks about it. She tries to prevent Asha from activating the defense system, but follows her later nonetheless. She still tries to convince Asha to stop on the way to the barrier-room, but is notified of the red sky, and after Split-fringe's fleeing is the only magician who accompanies Asha to the barrier room. She finds the barriers activated status conflicting with Brilith's unconscious state, and still tries to prevent Asha from controlling the barrier. When Asha collapses because of drained vigor after fending off Maruna's attack, she quickly rushes in to take care of her and is witness to Leez breaking through the barrier-room's defenses. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire In the eve of Sagara's attack on Atera, she is talking with Brilith in a library. They hear a ruckus that is caused by the twins and she is quick to punish the boy for causing it. When Brilith explains the workings of Magic to the twins, she on several occasions punishes them both, for inappropriate behavior and ways of thinking. When the sky turns red, she rushes with Brilith to the barrier-room, where she has a discussion with Blue-mustache. When the suras invade the city, she meets Lorraine and Airi, discusses the situation with them, and heads with them to the barrier-room. They find the barrier inactive and Brilith kidnapped. Once Airi has left for battle, she has a short talk with Lorraine. Once the attack is over, she speaks with Brilith on a rooftop while skimming through some papers and happily leaves her on the roof. References es:Tara Delion